


Fear

by growingCataclysm



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, general ick, germaphobia, no beta we die like hordak, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/growingCataclysm
Summary: She has tried, and she has failed, and really, they're just dirty dishes, Entrapta, why are you crying?
Kudos: 7





	Fear

She was choking, oh, how she was choking.

The sink in front of her loomed ahead like a monster, and she wanted to cry in fear. The smell curled within her nose and tore, tore, speaking of sickness, speaking of death.

She tried to reach a hand within and recoiled as if bitten, and it was  _ on _ her, it was  _ on _ her! They'd reassured her that it couldn't get inside her, but still, she cried. She didn't want to sicken, to die!

She covered her mouth and nose with her free hand and used her hair to spirit her away, away, up into the air and safe, quarantined away in a safe corner of the ceiling where nothing could hurt her, nothing could hurt her. The  _ (infectedplagueddisgustingterrifying) _ hand was safely outside her shell, her safe, protective shell.

Slowly, the stench of death faded from her mind and she slowly allowed herself a deep breath. Air, fresh and clean. Beautifully clean. Safe, and clean, and pure. She realized, distantly, that her face was damp. Had she been crying?

Carefully, she lowered herself to the floor, still keeping her other hand far, far away. She wipes it on a napkin; such a tiny, tiny spot, Adora would be disappointed. She was scared, so scared, over such a small, small thing. She turned once more to the sink and the dishes within and the dishwasher beside, trying her best to stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking,  _ stop thinking _ .

She nearly cried again, trying to fill her mind with static. Pick up a cup, put it in the washer, fill it with water. It was her turn, it was her duty, her responsibility, why was she crying over such a small thing?! Her breathing was shallow, shaky, her mind full of half finished thoughts and panic.

The others had helped her so, so much, they'd helped her grieve, helped her fight, her debt was endless, why couldn't she do this one, small thing?! She collapsed to the floor, curled up once more in a ball. Her mind filled with shaky, half-voiced apologies between aching, bursting fear.

Yet again, she was a disappointment. She had failed in her given task. The others could do it, would do it,  _ did _ do it. Resigned, she climbed her way back up the stairs, the music ringing in her head. She could not find it within herself, and the task would only be worse tomorrow.

Feeling as though she was hollowed out with death, she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to cry.


End file.
